


The Weight of Decision

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris considers leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘resolutions’ prompt in fan_flashworks and the 'introspection' prompt in genprompt_bingo.

He would end his association with Hawke.  He had honoured his word and accompanied her expedition.  The coin he had earned would see him through.  Take him to a different city.  A different continent.  Hawke was too dangerous to be around.  A noble with commoner sensibilities.  She would get herself – and him – killed.

He could run – run from her, from Danarius, from the sticky happenings that tangled him in Kirkwall.  But each time she turned up at his door, a smile on her face, he followed her.  Whether to the Wounded Coast or the sewers of Darktown, he followed her.

And she followed him.  His every thought.  His dreams.

Danarius and Hawke comingled in his idle moments.  Master and Mistress, security and desire.  They were embedded in him, like the lyrium that bound him forever to Danarius’s dreams.  He felt her will wrap around him, holding him in place, a weighed anchor.  Her purpose was enough for all of them.

But the thickness of it choked him like smog.  Slipping inside him along with the wine with which he toasted his freedom to remain within yet another house of his Master’s.  Provincial.  Like her.

He belonged here.  He would leave.


End file.
